1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to targets that catch flying objects that are projected at the target.
More specifically, this invention relates to flying disk targets.
Still more specifically this invention relates to flying disk targets that are particularly well suited to playing xe2x80x9cfrisbee golfxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art abounds in targets designed to catch flying objects that are thrown or propelled at the targets.
Targets that have a net held open by a frame wherein the flying object is propelled or thrown into the net are used for a diversity of purposes.
Well-known games such as basketball and hockey employ such targets as goals.
Other sports such as golf, football, and baseball employ such targets to capture the object in flight so that the flight of the object is contained in a relatively small area and the flying objects are returned to a collector where they are easily retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,733 to Dinbeck teaches a collapsible and portable frame and net goal wherein the frame is fixed in a configuration by means of pins passing through frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,122 to Kraemer teaches a target having a conical net held open by a one-piece circular frame and supported of a upright standard connected to a receiver driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,979 to Jones teaches targets having a tubular frame having joints secured by adhesive and supported by a standard.
Prior art devices that have a frame of tubular material and a net for catching flying objects are generally of two types. One type has a rigid frame and rigid supports such as basketball and hockey goals. A second type has collapsible frames and supports. This invention relates to a target or goal of the second type.
Prior art goals are assembled of multiple lengths of tubing and have multiple joints, connected together to form the target. Joints are either threaded or held together by fasteners. These goals require the assembly of a significant number of parts and attaching a net to the frame.
Other prior art assemblies have multiple fixed joints serving in cooperation with hinged joints and assemblies to form a goal that can be quickly set up and taken down but is relatively large and awkward to transport and store.
In counter distinction the basic target of this invention is formed of a single length of tubing bent so that the corners are angular and the ends are joined into a three-way joint where they are locked in place by friction and the three-way joint is mounted on a length of tubing that serves as a standard to complete the target. The target can be set up and taken down without the use of tools and stored compactly so that a multiplicity of such targets can be transported to a site and assembled for use with ease. The target can be adapted for use indoors or outdoors and in or on a number of environments and terrains.
The invention in its simplest form is a projectile catching target comprising: a polygonal tubular frame by bending a length of tubular stock so that it forms an opening having a perimeter with angular corners and the ends of the tubular stock meet, a net having an open end and a closed end, and the open end of the net is secured around the frame, a three-way joint having two frame receivers and a leg receiver and the two ends of the tubular stock are engaged with the frame receivers to form a closed frame and the ends of the tubular stock are locked into place in the three-way joint by friction and the resilience of the tubular frame, and a length of tubular stock is engaged with the leg receiver of the three-way joint.